The pharmaceutical compositions which have been used as antihypertensive agents have included such as the thiazides, reserpine, hydralazine, .alpha.-methyl dopa, guanethidine and the like. These compounds, however, while being effective produce undesirable side effects such as electrolyte inbalance, orthostatic hypertension, and gastric secretory and spasmolytic properties.
We have unexpectedly found that guanidine compounds exhibit valuable pharmacologic properties.
We have unexpectedly found that the guanidines of this invention are useful antihypertensive agents.
We have also unexpectedly found that guanidines of this invention are also useful intermediates for the preparation of amidinourea compounds which are also useful antihypertensive agents.
We have further found that the guanidine compounds of this invention are novel and can easily be prepared.
We have also found that the compounds of this invention have a minimum of the side effects which accompany antihypertensive agents.
We have still further found a simple and effective method for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders such as hypertensive disorders.